Divergent High
by Divergentobsessed12
Summary: Tris goes to a new school and meets the gang. What relationships will form? What drama will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris's POV

I wake up to the dreaded sound of my alarm. My hand slams against it, turning it off. I slowly make my way out of bed, not wanting the day to start. I have become all too familiar with the whole "new school" thing for me to be bothered by it, thanks to my parent's jobs. I have never stayed at a school for more than a year, and I am secretly hoping this year will be different.

I quickly hop into the shower after realizing I am spending too much time on my thoughts, again. Once I finished, I walk over to my closet and now wish that I decided to go shopping with my mom for more clothes. I settle for ripped black skinny jeans, and a slightly fitted gray V-neck.

Carrying out my daily routine, I start to apply my make-up, consisting of foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. After make-up, I attempt to make my hair look decent, straightening the waves out of my hair.

As I'm grabbing my bag off the floor, I hear Caleb yelling through my door, "Hurry up Beatrice, you're going to be late!" "Oh calm yourself," I say while opening the door. Sometimes he really gets on my nerves.

On my way out of the house I grab my lunch that I made last night, knowing I wouldn't have time in the morning, and an apple off the counter. I surprisingly get out of the house before Caleb and jump in my new red charger. I start it, pull out of the driveway, and make my way to school.

I pull up to the parking lot within ten minutes, and am already shocked. This must be one of the biggest schools I have ever been to. I finally find a parking spot and start towards the entrance, ready to start my first day of junior year.

A few weeks ago I had to take a test before I came here, because apparently the school is split up into five wings: Abnegation- the selfless, Candor- honest, Amity- the peaceful. Erudite- the intelligent, and Dauntless- the brave. I already knew before I took the test that I would be placed in Dauntless because I just could not be in any of the others.

I make my way to the main office and am greeted by a short woman, shorter than me, with long brown hair. I was too shocked from her happiness that I missed her name.

"..so what is your name?"

"Beatrice Prior, but I prefer Tris"

She gives me a smile that is way too big for her face. "Ok _Tris_, here is your schedule, your locker number, and your combination. It was great to meet you! Have a nice day!" Thank god that was over. I could never understand how anyone could be that happy, especially at school.

While trying to look at my schedule, I walk right into someone, knocking myself over. I am about to get up and yell at them when they reach out their hand to help me up. I eventually take it and mumble, "thanks." I look up and examine the person before me. She is tall, has tan skin, short brown hair, and is really pretty.

"No problem! My name is Christina, and you must be new here. What is your name?"

"Yeah, I'm Tris."

"Oh it's so nice to meet you!" Again with the nice people. "Can I see your schedule?"

I barely have time to make out a "yes" when she takes it out of my hands.

"Yay! We have first, second, and last period together!" she squeals.

I realize that I haven't even had time to look at it myself, so I take it and skim it over.

1 Period- History with Mrs. Jones

2 Period- Science with Mr. Callahan

3 Period- Gym with Coach Dave

4 Period- Music with Ms. Wu

5 Period- Lunch

6 Period- Math with Ms. Matthews

7 Period- Study Hall with Ms. Wu

The only classes I'm looking forward to are gym and study hall, other than that I could care less.

"So since we have first period together, do you think we could walk together? Because I have no idea where I'm going," I say truthfully.

"Yeah sure! Let's go now so we're not late," she says while walking forward, gesturing for me to follow.

I have no idea where she is leading me, but we come to a classroom with a sign that says "HISTORY-MRS. JONES" so I guess we're in the right place. I continue to follow Christina to the back of the classroom, where a group of people are sitting at a table.

"Hey guys! We all have the same first class! That's so exciting!" says/yells Christina.

A chorus of "hi's" or "hey's" come from the group. An awkward silence comes over everyone until Christina chimes in, "Oh, I almost forgot! Everyone, this is Tris, pretty much my new best friend." I almost blurt out "well when did this happen" but decide against it, because after all, this is a new school and I really need to make a new impression.

She continues, "and Tris, this is Will, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Four"

I say hi to all of them, but for some reason my eyes linger on Four. Right away I start drowning in his magically blue eyes. There is something mysterious about him, something I want to find more about.

A/N Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so sorry if it's really awful lol. Feel free to let me know what I should fix or change :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four's POV

Once I take my seat in the back of Mrs. Jones class, my group slowly fills in around me.

"How does it feel to be back?" Uriah says to no one in particular.

"It feels pretty damn awful," Lynn answers. Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"Come on guys, it's not _that_ bad," Uriah states.

I decide to join the conversation, "Yeah because having to be here at 8:00 in the morning isn't "that bad," I complain.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Zeke claims. I shoot him a death glare and he immediately puts his head down. I'm glad he has finally learned.

After about a minute of silence, Christina walks in with a short girl following close behind her. She looks

like a pretty nice girl, I'm just hoping she's not another slut that throws herself at me.

Once Christina is done with her greeting, she eventually introduces the girl. "Oh, I almost forgot! Everyone, this is Tris, pretty much my new best friend." After Christina says my name, Tris's eyes linger on me, zoning out. My suspicions are confirmed, she's just going to be another slut trying to get in bed with me. Great.

She takes a seat in front of me as the teacher walks in. "Hello class. I'm glad you are all here today," she says with a creepy smile. I can just tell this is going to be a _great_ year.

Page Break

* * *

The bell rings, signaling class is over. I quickly pack up my stuff, not wanting to be late for my next class. I grab my books for the next class and start down the hall to math with Ms. Matthews. I've never really liked her, she always gives me this look of anger and I have no clue why; she never gives it to anyone else.

Sadly, none of my other friends have this class so it seems to drag on forever. Finally the bell rings and thankfully I have my favorite class, Gym. I grab my gym bag and head towards the men's locker room. I quickly get changed and head out to the field. Once outside, I notice that girl Tris is in the same class. Great.

Coach Dave goes to the front of the group and starts to explain what we're doing, "So to start the year off, we're going to do 50 push-ups and then run 2 laps." Everyone groans, but I'm excited for this, and after looking around it seems as though Tris is too. That's surprising, usually sluts aren't for the whole "sporty" thing.

I start doing my push-ups along with everyone else, until I hear Coach call my name, telling me to go to the front. "Me?" I say while pointing to my chest.

"Well considering you're the only one named Four, yes you," he states.

I make my way to the front of the class, while everyone stops what they're doing and looks up at me.

"So since no one else can do a real push-up, Four here is going to demonstrate for us. Go ahead," he says, gesturing to the ground. I agree and start my push-ups.

After a little while, Coach speaks up, "See, this is what a real push-up looks like. If you keep this form, you should still be able to keep on going, even with added weight." I wonder where he is going with this until he says Tris's name. She mimics me and points to her chest as if asking "Me?"

"Yes, you," Coach says. "What is with you guys? Anyways, Tris, come up here and sit on Four's back."

"What?" Tris and I say at the same time. Great.

"Come on, come sit on his back."

She slightly nods her head and walks over to me while quietly saying "sorry."

I feel weight on my back, but barely. Damn she's light. I start with my push-ups and after a few, Coach says we can stop. I roll over so she falls onto the ground. She gives me a look of pure anger, and I just shrug.

The rest of class is uneventful, and eventually the bell rings.

I head to the locker rooms and change back into my normal clothes. Once I got changed, I walked to my next class, Music with Ms. Wu. She is by far the best teacher. She doesn't even make us call her Ms. Wu; she has us call her by her first name, Tori.

I finally make it to class just before the bell rings. When I walk in, I wish I hadn't. The only seat left is, of course, right next to Tris. Why me?

"Please, take your seat Four," Tori tells me.

I just slightly nod and slowly make my way over to the dreaded seat.

A/N I hope you guys like the story so far :) Please tell me if there are any mistakes or if I should change anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris's POV

After the awful gym class, I finished getting changed and wander through the crowded halls, trying to find Music class. I finally find it at the end of the long hallway and walk in. I take an empty seat and set my stuff down, taking out my sketchbook, new notebook and pencil. Opening my sketchbook, I start drawing the flower that is on Ms. Wu's desk.

I hear someone walk in, but I don't look up until Ms. Wu says something, "Please, take your seat Four." He looks disappointed while he's walking. Then I realize, it's because it's the only seat left next to me.

He comes over to my table and plops down into his seat. Considering I'm trying to make a good impression, I thought I would try and be nice. "Hey, you're Four, right?"

"Yeah," he says without even lifting his head.

"So do you play an instrument or sing or something"

"Yeah, I sing," he says very monotonous.

Ms. Wu starts talking, so now I don't have to try and continue this conversation. "Ok class, so I know that I'm a teacher and everything, but you can call me Tori anyways." Well I can already tell I am going to like her a lot.

She goes on, telling us what we will be doing this year and some big assignments that we will be having. "One of the main assignments you guys will be doing is singing. You will have to form a group of two or more and perform a song for the class. This assignment isn't for another month or so, so you have plenty of time to think about what you will be doing." I can't wait for this assignment. Although I am shy sometimes, especially with singing, I really love doing it. The only problem though, who will I do it with? The only person I kind of know is Four, and it seems as though he does not like me for some reason.

I spend most of the class either thinking of what I'm going to do or adding to my drawing of the flower. As I'm completing it, the bell rings, meaning class is over. I try to pack up my stuff but end up being pushed and my stuff falls on the floor. I look up to see who it was and am surprised; it was Four.

It seemed like he didn't like me that much, but why would he push me like that?

I just ignore it while picking up my things from the floor. I head to my locker and put my books away while getting ready for lunch. Then I realize, who am I going to sit with? My thoughts are interrupted by someone patting my shoulder. I turn around and see Christina, thank god.

"Hey are you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, but can I sit with you?'

"Oh, of course! Come on!"

She takes my hand and leads me to the lunch room.

We walk in and I am already overwhelmed. This is definitely the biggest school I have ever been to. All of the wings have lunch together, so there are groups of the same color spread throughout the large room.

Christina leads me to the large group in black and we find the table with all of her friends: Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, and Four. I take a seat between Lynn and Christina.

"So how has everyone's day been so far?" Christina says with a bit too much enthusiasm.

There is a chorus of "fine's" or "good's" until Uriah speaks up, "Mine is actually pretty good so far. The only bad thing was having English class second period with Mr. Allen."

"I thought that was a sophmore class," questioned Marlene.

"Yeah…I kind of failed it last year, so I have to take it again."

"How could you fail? That's like the easiest class!" says Marlene.

"I don't know. I guess I just got distracted too much by looking at you." A chorus of "aww's" comes from the whole table. They must be dating; they're really cute together.

"Aww you're so sweet" says Marlene, Then she leans over and kisses Uriah straight on the lips.

Out of no where Lynn yells, "NO PDA!" and everyone just starts laughing, including Marlene and Uriah.

I look over and see Four, just eating his cheeseburger. His eyes are just so enchanting I can't help but stare at them. He notices me staring and I quickly look down and start blushing. I just take out my lunch and start eating.

Everyone is occupied in a conversation, except for me. Christina keeps on trying to get me into her and Marlene's conversation about clothes and shoes, but I'm not really into that kind of stuff.

Page Break

* * *

After lunch is over, I head to my locker and grab my stuff for math- the subject I hate the most. I'm so bad at math that it's kind of funny. I wander down the hall until I find Ms. Matthews's room. I step into the room and find Christina and Uriah, thank god. I really like Uriah, he's hilarious.

Mrs. Matthews walks in and tells us all to take our seats. I sit next to Christina, taking the window seat. Mrs. Matthews is already starting the first lesson of the year; what teacher does that? I can already tell this is going to be an awful class. At least I have Christina and Uriah.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four's POV

Right when music class ends, I pack up my stuff and walk towards the door. I "accidentally" walk into Tris, sending her papers and books onto the floor. I don't want to be mean, I just want to make sure she gets the message that I do not like her.

Once I get out of the classroom, I head to my locker, put my books away, and grab my lunch. I walk through the double doors to the lunchroom and go to my usual table. I start eating my lunch when Christina walks in with Tris. Oh god, why do they have to be friends?

While I'm talking to Zeke, I look over and notice Tris staring at me, again. She immediately looks down and blushes. Wow she looks so cute..wait what? I can't be thinking this. She is just another slut, and that won't change.

Zeke must notice me kind of freaking out about something because he starts waving his hand in front of my face and has a questioning look on his face. "Are you alright there buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Good thing he just shrugs it off, because I could not explain to him what I was just thinking, when I didn't even know what I was thinking.

What _was _I thinking?

Page Break

* * *

After lunch, I had art with Tori, but it went by really quickly. Once the bell rang, I started to get up but I remembered that I also had study hall with Tori, so I just sat right back down.

Once I was seated again, I looked up and notice Tris walking into the room, and for some reason I felt happy. I just pushed those feelings to the side again and put my bag in the seat next to me so that Tris couldn't sit there.

Every so often I would find myself staring at the back or Tris's head. Why though? Was I falling for her? I couldn't be. I just met her and she is a slut, or is she? My thoughts get interrupted by Tori saying my name.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Can you please take out the trash for me?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." I've never had a teacher ask me that before, but whatever. I stand up, take the trash bag in my hands, and head out the door. I hear someone talking to Tori on my way out, but I couldn't tell who.

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around and am surprised. _Tris_.

"Hey Four, can I ask you a question real quick?" she asks.

"Um sure," I respond questioningly.

"I know we just met and everything, but I just wanted to know why you seem to hate me so much?"

Well that was surprising. "Um..I don't hate you," I say, not sure of it's true or not.

"Oh, because it seems like it. I mean you made me fall in gym, and then you looked really disappointed when you had to sit next to me in Music, then when I tried to talk to you it seemed like you did not like me at all, and then at the end of class you shoved me and made me drop all my papers and books."

I don't even know what to say. I didn't think she really cared about all of that; I just didn't want another slut to deal with, but now I realize, she isn't one at all.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about all of that, I don't know what got into me," I say truthfully.

A look of relief shows on her face, "Oh ok, good. I don't know I just wanted to make a good impression here and I thought I was doing something wrong when you were acting like that."

"Oh you made a good impression on me," did I seriouslyjust say that? "I mean, you seem really nice." Ok, that was close.

"Ok, well I'm glad," she smiles, "Well I should probably get back to class."

"Yeah I should probably take out this trash," I say, lifting up the trash bag. "See you later."

"See ya." And with that I walked happily to the dumpster and threw the bag out.

Page Break

* * *

After study hall I couldn't help but feel relieved. I finally made things right with Tris and now were friends. The final bell rings and I head to my locker to get the things I need for homework. On my way out, Zeke and Uriah tackle me to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yell.

"Nothing, I was just in the mood to tackle you," says Zeke with a smirk etched across his face.

"Yeah it was just too tempting," Uriah says and then breaks out into laughter with the rest of us.

"Well I'm gonna head home, don't want my dad to get mad at me," I say, looking down.

"Oh yeah, bye dude, good luck!" Zeke says while turning around, walking away with Uriah following him. Uriah and Zeke are the only two people I have ever told about my dad. I can't trust anyone else as much as I can with them.

I make my way over to my car and hop in. After a short drive home, I slowly walk up to the front door, hoping to avoid Marcus. Luckily enough, he was passed out on the couch from all the alcohol, so I just silently go upstairs to my room.

I lay on my bed, thinking. Thinking about my friends, about my dad, and about Tris. I don't know why, but there's something about her, something that I want to know more about.

A/N Hey, here's the next update. Hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tris's POV

After my talk with Four, I couldn't help but feel relieved. I'm starting to like him, and now I'm happy he at least thinks of me as a friend.

Once study hall is over, I walk to my locker, only to be greeted by Christina. "Guess what we're doing?!"

"What.." I say questioningly.

"We're going shopping!" She practically yells, earning a few stares from the students around us.

"Um, I would love to but I, uh, have something to go to," I say, trying to sound convincing, but failing miserably.

"Wow, you are such a bad liar. We are going shopping right now and you can't do anything about it!"

"Ugh fine!" I yell back.

We eventually make it to her car and start our drive to the dreaded mall.

Page Break

* * *

After what seems like an everlasting car ride, we finally make it to the mall. Christina practically has to drag me inside, but we finally get to the first store.

"Christina, why are we going shopping?" I ask.

"Well, Zeke and Uriah are having this huge party on Friday, and we just had to have something nice to wear!"

"Oh, I'm not really the "party" type."

"Oh nonsense! We are going to this party and you will have a great time!"

I stood there silent for a moment before answering, "Ugh fine." I return to looking through the racks of dresses, all of which were too short or revealing for me.

After an hour of looking and still finding nothing, we decide to go to another store. About 10 minutes goes by and Christina finds a beautiful red dress that is too short for me, but looks good on her.

I still have no luck until an hour and a half later. I pick out this blue, fitted, strapless dress that goes to a little bit above my knees. Once I pay for it, I quickly find a pair of high heels and jewelry that match my dress perfectly.

We finally make our way out of the mall and to the car. She starts the car and one of my favorite songs comes on, Demons by Imagine Dragons. I start singing way too loud for my own good, but Christina decides to join me.

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call, it's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave and the masquerade _

_Will come calling out at the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth _

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

We finish the song as we pull into my driveway. She lets me out and waves bye while driving off.

I don't even have time to step into the house when I'm bombarded with questions.

"Where were you? Who was that? Why were you riding in a car with them?" Caleb questions while staring me down.

"Ok first of all, calm your shit. Second of all, that was Christina and we became friends today at school. She took me to the mall to get clothes for a party on Friday with some of my other friends."

"Whose party? Who said you could even go?" God he's annoying.

"It's these two guy's party, Zeke and Uriah, and I said I could go. Who said I needed permission from you to go anywhere?"

"Oh, so it's a guy's party? I do _not_ want you to go," he says while crossing his arms.

"Well I really don't care," I say while pushing past him and going up the stairs leading to my room.

"We're not done talking about this!" Caleb yells from downstairs.

"Well I am!" I yell while slamming my door. He can really get on my nerves sometimes, and now when my parents get home he's just going to tell them all about this. Great.

I lay on my bed until I hear the door to my room open. Please don't be Caleb, I think to myself. I sit up and see my parents standing in my doorway, not looking amused.

"Caleb told us about the party on Friday," my mom says calmly.

"I was going to tell you guys about it when you got home. It will only be with some of my friends from school. Can I pleeaassee go," I say, half lying.

"You can only go if you clean the entire house," my dad chimes in.

"What?!" My house has three floors and a basement with five bathrooms and six bedrooms. It would take me forever to clean by myself.

"If you want to go to that party, you will do it," my mom says, and then they both leave.

Well since it's Wednesday, I have two days to clean in. I figure I'll just get some help to do it, and start tomorrow, because I've had a really long day.

I lay down on my bed again, thinking about the party, cleaning my house, and about Four. He tends to invade my thoughts a lot, but not just him, his mysterious blue eyes. I hope he is going to the party on Friday, that way I can try to impress him with my new dress.

I roll over, bringing my blankets with me. I fall asleep easily, with Four invading my mind once again.

A/N Here's another update for you guys, hope you enjoy it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Four's POV

After spending most of the night thinking about Tris, I wake feeling exhausted and confused. I'm not sure how I feel towards her. I mean, she is really pretty, even if it seems like she doesn't realize, she is really athletic, and just has the cutest laugh ever. Then again, I just met her and she could be completely different than how I see her.

I eventually make my way over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I turn the hot water up all the way to try and wake myself up. I'm in there for two minutes before I get out and start looking for a outfit to wear. I pull out a pair of jeans and my usual black t-shirt and throw them on. I comb through my hair and run downstairs.

I grab a granola bar on my way out and jump into my car. Then I realized, where's Marcus? Eh, whatever, as long as I don't have to deal with him.

Just before the first bell rings, I make it to first period on time. I make my way to my group in the back and take a seat next to Zeke, as usual.

"Hey dude, how'd it go last night?" Zeke asks in a whisper, making sure no one else can hear.

"Good, he was passed out on the couch when I got home and I didn't see him this morning," I respond.

"Oh, that's good. Got off easy for once."

"Yeah, I know right."

"So, did you hear about my party Friday night?" He asks enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm so pumped, I can tell it's gonna be a good one." As I say that, my eyes linger to Tris sitting in front of me, half her body turned towards Christina. I can tell she put on more makeup today, I wonder why.

I'm snapped out of my daze by Zeke waving a hand in front of my face. "Is anybody in there?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry I just zoned out," I say, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, I could tell." He looks over at Tris, then back at me. Shit. He gives me a look as if saying "tell me later" and I just nod. What am I going to say to him?

I can't be falling for her already, I just met her.

Page Break

* * *

I'm on my way to lunch when I suddenly get pushed into the lockers. I look up. _Eric_.

"What do you want?" I say harshly.

"I saw you looking at the Stiff in history, and I'm warning you, do not do it again." I'm about to respond but he walks off. Weird. Does he like Tris too?

I try to ignore my thoughts and walk into the lunch room. I walk over to my table where everyone is already seated, including Tris.

"Hey where were you?" asks Uriah.

"Oh I just had to talk to someone," I respond, trying to sound convincing. He gives me a questioning look but just shrugs it off, thank god.

The rest of lunch is uneventful until Zeke stands up, gets onto the table, and gives a loud whistle. The whole lunch room surprisingly gets quiet.

"Ok for everyone in Dauntless, there will be a huge party at my house on Friday at 7:00. If you're going to come, don't be lame." He steps off the table and casually sits back down, like nothing happened.

"Wow Zeke, way to be subtle," Shauna says jokingly. The whole table starts laughing.

"Well I just figured it was easier than trying to tell everyone one by one."

"Ok, fair enough," and with that the bell rang.

I made my way to art, one of the only classes I like. I sit down and think about the party on Friday, hopefully Tris will be there.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tris's POV

I walk into first period and see my group in the back, as usual. I make my way over and sit down in front of Four. I put on a little extra makeup on today. hoping he would somehow notice.

I turn to my side and start talking to Christina, but she just keeps on going on about how fun the party will be on Friday, but then I remember, I have to clean my whole house today. How the hell am I going to pull this off?

"Hey, so do you wanna help me with something this afternoon?" I ask Christina, hoping she will say yes.

"Um, depends,"

"Do you want to help me clean my house so I can go to the party tomorrow?"

"What?! No way, your house is huge!"

"Yeah, exactly why I need your help so I can go to the party."

"Wait, I thought you didn't want to go to the party..."

"Um, I changed my mind? Just please help me! If you don't, I will never go shopping with you again." Her mouth drops. I knew that would get her.

"Ugh fine. Should I come after school?"

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! But yeah that should be fine." Yay! now I might actually be able to go to the party and see Four.

The rest of class drags on, until I feel someone staring at me. I'm hoping it's Four, but when I look around, I meet Eric's eyes. I don't really know him, but he just looks really creepy so I quickly turn away. I just shrug it off, hoping it's nothing.

Page Break

* * *

Finally lunch comes along and I'm walking to the cafeteria. I'm about to walk through the doors when I hear a loud slam.

Turning around, I see Four up against the lockers and Eric saying something to him, though I can't make out what. I wonder what that was about, whatever.

I walk in and sit down with the rest of my group.

Christina starts to go off again about the party. I'm only half paying attention until Zeke gets up and stands on the table.

"Ok for everyone in Dauntless, there will be a huge party at my house on Friday at 7:00. If you're going to come, don't be lame." He steps off the table and casually sits back down, like nothing happened.

We all give him a look until Shauna chimes in, "Wow Zeke, way to be subtle." And with that the whole table starts laughing.

"Well I just figured it was easier than trying to tell everyone one by one, " he explains.

"Ok, fair enough." Right when she finishes her line, the bell rings.

I get to my locker and get my books for math, my least favorite class. On my way to the classroom, I get dragged into a storage closet. I look up, trying to figure out who it is, _Eric_. Before I even have time to process what's happening, he crashes his lips into mine. He starts to lift up my shirt and starts touching my chest.

I try to shake my head and get him off of me, but it's no use, he has my arms pinned against the wall, but not my legs. I knee him where it hurts and he doubles over in pain. It gives me just enough time to run out of the closet and run as fast as my legs can take me.

I don't know where I'm going, but I end up in front of the office. The secretary sees me and quickly runs around the glass and comes to my side.

I start taking in everything that just happened, trying to tell the secretary at the same time. My tears overtake me and are now streaming down my face.

Suddenly I hear running and look up, I am now petrified. _Eric_.

My body seems paralyzed, not letting me move. Now matter how hard I try, I just can't move. He's getting closer and closer until someone comes out of nowhere and punches him square in the face. I don't have time to see who it is before my body starts functioning again, and I take off into a sprint.

Again, I don't know where my feet are taking me, but all I know is I am out of the school and away from Eric.

I slow down to a walk and I find myself in the park. Making my way down to the lake, I find a seat and sit there, looking out at the water.

So many thoughts are flooding my mind, but I do not know how to process them. I remember Eric looking at me in first period. but I didn't think it was anything.

I guess I was wrong.

A/N So what'd you guys think of this chapter? Comment any things I should change, or any ideas that you guys have :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Four's POV

I'm sitting in art class, just looking around the classroom because I had nothing better to do. While looking out the door, I suddenly see Tris walking in the hallway, but then someone comes out of nowhere and starts dragging her away.

I don't even hesitate as I jump up out of my seat and sprint out of the classroom. Tori tries to say something to me, but I'm already gone.

Scanning the hallway, there's no sign of Tris. I start to become worried. I wander the halls, trying to see or hear anything, but failing.

Suddenly I see Tris burst out of a storage closet and sprint towards the office. It takes me second before I take off after her. She stops in front of the office and starts crying while attempting to explain to the secretary what happened.

I decide I should leave her be for a second when I hear someone running. I look up and see Eric with a face full of anger. This must have been why he told me to stay away from her. Oh god, what did he do to her?

I don't have time to think about it, all I know is that Tris looks petrified and Eric is getting closer.

Waiting until he comes in front of me, I step against the wall. Then, I jump out and punch him square in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Tris takes off running, and I try to run after her, but by the time I get outside, she's barely in sight. I sprint after just in time to see where she's going, the park.

I slow down my pace and decide to let her be for another minute. She walks down to the lake and takes a seat on the ground, looking out at the water. There are still tears streaming down her face and I figure that I should try to help.

Slowly walking over to her, I sit down next to her, leaving space in between us. She lifts her head and looks at me. "What are you doing here?" She is still crying, causing her voice to be strained.

"After I punched Eric, I saw you run out and I needed to see if you were ok."

She starts pushing herself away from me. "How do I know you won't be just like him and try to kiss me and touch me?" She asks with a hoarse voice.

"I would never, ever do that. I am nothing like him, trust me. He's just a dirty little creep."

She seems to relax a little and pushes herself back to her previous spot. Suddenly she falls into my chest and wraps her arms around me, sobbing. I wrap my arms around her petite body and rest my head on the top of hers. "Why me? Why did he have to do this to me?"

I still don't know exactly what he did to her, but I'm sure she does not want to talk about it right now.

"I don't know." I wish I could say more, but I really don't know why he did whatever he did to her. She's an amazing beautiful person, she did not deserve this.

She continues to cry into my chest until I decide to ask her, "What did he actually do to you?" She lifts her head and looks into my eyes.

"Well, I was just walking in the hallway and then he comes out of nowhere and drags me into a storage closet. Then he pinned my arms against the wall and started to kiss me. Then he.." she hesitates. "Then he lifted up my shirt and started touching my chest." I am automatically disgusted. What kind of person would do that? Especially to Tris. Now I wish I had done more than just punch him. I wanted him dead. "But right when he started touching me I kneed him and that gave me just enough time to get away."

I don't even know how to respond, but I can't believe how brave she was, and how strong she was to get away.

"You're very brave, Tris. I know if that happened to anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to get away like you did."

"Thanks, I guess." Then she fell back into my chest and wrapped her arms around me, so I did the same. She gave a silent cry and I knew not to say anymore.

We sat there for what seemed like eternity before she sat up again.

"I really appreciate you for stopping him. If you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to get away again."

"Oh it was nothing. I just wish that I had done more than just punch him. He deserves to be dead."

She just gives a slight nod.

"As much as I would like to stay here all day, I think I should take you home."

"I'm, I'm not ready to go home yet. Can I just go home with you?" That shocked me, but I just want to help her. Good thing Marcus had some kind of conference thing he had to go to.

"Um, sure," and with that we started back to the school. We avoided going inside and just went straight to my car.

We were silent the whole ride, but it wasn't awkward. It was more of a comfortable silence.

I pull up to my house and turn off my car. Her voice was still a little shaky when she said, "This is where you live?" She didn't seem to be shocked at the size, but rather surprised by the look of it. After all, there were flowers planted all around the front with stone steps leading up to the white french doors.

"Yup. Let's go inside."

We walk up to the front door where I quickly unlock it.

We quietly walk inside until I hear his voice. _Marcus_.

A/N Hope you guys liked it :) Feel free to comment any ideas or corrections.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tris's POV

When we walk into Four's house, I hear a man's voice. I don't recognize it but judging by the look on Four's face, he does. The look on his face is something I never thought I'd see, _fear._

The man walks up to Four and stares at him straight in the eyes, "Who is _that_?" He says, pointing to me.

Four looks over at me nervously and says, "This is Tris. She's my friend from school." He says very hoarsely.

The man looks back to me, eyeing me, making me terrified. "You need to leave now." I'm a little taken back by his words.

Four looks over at me, "I'm really sorry Tris, but you really should leave." He looks worried as he says this. I don't know what to do, but I don't think I'm ready to go home yet.

"I don't think I can go home yet," I whisper to Four.

"I know, but you really can't stay here right now," he whispers back.

"Turn around," the man says to Four, interrupting us.

Four looks at me while mouthing _run_. I don't know what to do, but I feel like if I leave, something really bad will happen.

Oddly enough, the man starts to take his belt off. "Take your shirt off." He has no emotion in his voice. I start to back up against the wall.

Four slowly takes his shirt off, and I can't help but looking at his shirtless self, but then I look at his back. There are scars covering his whole back, some new, some old.

Before I can process what's happening, the man says, "This is for your own good." Then he raises his arm, belt in hand, and brings it down on Four's back.

I can't help but let a scream escape from my mouth. He brings the belt down again, this time tearing flesh. I let another scream out and this time the man comes towards me. "Shut up, bitch!" he screams at me. Then he punches me hard in the jaw. I collapse onto the ground and my vision starts to turn black. Before it goes completely black, I hear the belt collide with Four's back again. I try to move, but soon blackness overtakes me.

Page Break

* * *

I wake up with an excruciating pain coming from my jaw. I slowly sit up, taking in my surroundings. I'm laying on a bed with black sheets. The rest of the room seems to match his bed, made up of black items.

I start to get out of the bed, but then Four comes into the room, a look of worry spread across his face. "You're awake."

"You are correct," I say, trying to smile, but failing miserably. Instead, a shock of pain runs through my jaw.

He seems to notice my pain and comes to my side, gently touching my jaw. I wince, causing an apologetic look to spread across his face.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's fine."

There is a moment of silence before he speaks up, "So, now you know my secret," he says.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I do." I pause, "Who was that?"

"That was my, uh, dad, Marcus." He looks down at his feet.

"That was your dad? What kind of parent would do that to his son?" I ask angrily.

"He would, I guess. How is your jaw?" He asks, trying to get the conversation away from his dad.

"It's fine, just hurts when I move it."

He walks over to me, "I'm really sorry this happened, you don't deserve this, especially after everything that happened with Eric." I almost forgot about him, about what he did to me. Almost.

"Yeah it's fine, it's not your fault," I say, looking down.

"Yes it is, I could have stopped him."

"Yeah, maybe, but then you would have gotten whipped even worse!" I don't mean to yell at him, but after everything that I saw, I just can't imagine him having to go through it again.

"Yeah, well I just don't want to ever see you hurt." He comes over to me and sits me down on the bed. This time when he touches my jaw, he is much more careful.

"I'm going to get you some ice, it's really swollen."

"No, what if he's down there," I say, gesturing to the stairs.

"After my beating, he left to go to some bar. We're fine." He gets up from the bed and makes his way downstairs. I can tell he's still in pain by the way he walks.

He comes upstairs soon after with a bag of ice in his hand. He comes over and sits next to me on the bed, slowly lifting the bag of ice to my face. I pull back a little, but soon the ice starts numbing the pain.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yeah, thank you," I say. He nods his head and continues to hold the ice to my jaw.

"How's your back?"

"It's fine, I'm used to it by now."

"Well that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." I pause. "Can I see it?"

He raises his eyebrows and I give him a slight smile. "Are you asking me to take off my clothes?"

I blush, "Only partially."

He hands me the ice and stands up, taking his shirt off. He turns around and I gasp. I stand up and lightly run my fingers over the marks covering his back. "Where is your first-aid kit?"

"Why?"

"So I can clean you up, stupid." He lets out a laugh. "In the bathroom, under the sink," he says, gesturing to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. I make my way into the bathroom and easily find the kit. I find a towel hanging up and grab that too. I return back to the room and open the kit, taking out the bandages.

"This may hurt a bit," I say, pouring rubbing alcohol onto the towel. I raise it to his back and try to carefully clean his wounds. He winces, but I continue to wipe his back.

After I'm done. I apply the bandages, being as careful as possible.

"You're done," I say, handing him his shirt.

"Thank you," he says, wrapping his arms around me. I do the same and wrap my arms around his back, making sure I don't hurt him.

We stand there for what seems like an eternity, wrapped in each other's arms.

A/N I wrote a longer chapter for you guys, hope you enjoyed it :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Four's POV

Tris was cleaning my back, and although it hurt, it was nothing compared to when I first got them. When she finished, she applied the bandages. I could tell she was being careful, trying not to cause me more pain.

"You're done," she said.

"Thank you," I say, wrapping my arms around her. She carefully wraps her arms around me, and we stand there for what seems like an eternity.

In this moment, I realize my feelings for her. She could not be more beautiful in this moment, here, wrapped in my arms. Even though there is a bruise covering her jaw, it does not make her any less beautiful.

"Tris, I know you've gone through a lot today, but I just wanted to tell you that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. You really mean a lot to me, and I just want to thank you for everything." I stand there waiting for her response. I back out of the hug and wait for her reaction.

"I-I, thank you. You really mean a lot to me too, but I'm really not beautiful, I mean anyone could see that." How could she not see how beautiful she is? She honestly is the most beautiful girl I have ever met.

"If only you could see how all of the guys at school look at you. They all know how beautiful you are, even if you don't." I put my fingers under her chin and lift her head up. "Even if I have to remind you every day, I will do that. I just want to make sure you know how much you mean to me. I don't even care if I just recently met you, I want to know you better. I want you to know me better. I really like you, Tris." I shock myself with my own words, but I'm glad I said them.

She seems to take every word in, trying to figure out how to respond. She looks into my eyes and I can see the happiness in her eyes. She runs into me and wraps her arms around me. I'm shocked, but I hug her back. We stay there again, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I like you too, Four." I tighten my grip on her, enjoying this moment.

"You don't have to call me Four anymore. My real name is Tobias." I feel like after everything, I can trust her.

"Tobias," she says, as if testing it out.

"It's nice to hear my name again, but only use it when it's just us."

"Ok, Tobias." I let out a laugh, and she does too.

"Let's go get some food, I'm starving."

She nods, "Me too, I skipped breakfast."

I guide her downstairs and we walk out the front door to my car. I drive to the closest pizza place, and we walk in.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" I ask her.

"Um, how about bacon?"

"Sounds great. How about you go pick a seat and I'll come over after I order."

"Ok Tobias." I smile, and with that she walks towards the table. I turn around and order our pizza. I walk over to Tris and sit down across from her. We wait for our pizza, talking, enjoying each other's company.

"So, what else should we do today?" I ask her.

"I don't know. Maybe go for a walk or something? In the park?"

"Yeah, that would be fun."

We continue eating and I just can't help but getting distracted in her striking blue gray eyes. She notices this and looks at me with a questioning look.

"What?" She asks, while chuckling.

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head.

"Fine, be that way," she says, looking away from me.

"Oh I will," I respond, laughing.

She looks back at me and starts laughing with me. "You're a very _interesting _person."

"I'm hurt," I say, putting my hands to my heart.

"Good, I'm glad." And with that we start laughing our heads off, not caring about the stares we are getting from the other people in the shop.

Tris and I started cleaning up, getting ready to leave the pizza place. Just before leaving, I stop her and look straight into her eyes.

"What?" She asks.

"Will you go out with me?"

A/N Hope you guys liked it :) comment what you guys think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tris's POV

"Will you go out with me?" What? I am completely shocked. I mean I've been through so much shit within the past day and now this.

"I know that you have been through a lot of shit within the past day, but I really like you Tris, and I want to protect you and keep you safe." Well, he read my mind.

I have no control of my mouth before I blurt out "Yes." I look up at him and his entire face lights up. He wraps his arms around me, picking my up and spinning me in the air.

"Four! Put me down!" I say, making sure to use his nickname in public.  
"What's the magic word," he says while still spinning me.

"I don't know-"

"Nope." He smirks.

"That wasn't even my answer!"

"Wrong again."

"Please put me down, _boyfriend._" He smiles and places me on the ground.

"That wasn't it, but I'll take it." He takes my hand in his own and we walk out of the pizza place together.

Even though I've gone through a whole ton of crap today, I can't help but feel safe with Tobias. I look down at our intertwined hands and smile.

"What are you smiling at?" He asks while looking at me.

I wait a second before I answer. "I'm just happy to be here with you. I'm happy to be your girlfriend."

His smile grows even bigger. "Let's go to the park."

Page Break

* * *

We walk along the bike path, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, how do you think we'll tell the group about this?" I ask, lifting up our intertwined hands.

"I don't know, but I guess they will find out when they see us doing this." He pulls me close and gently kisses me, sending sparks all through my body.

He pulls away. "I guess they will," I say laughing.

We continue walking until it gets dark.

"As much I don't want to, I think I should take you home, you're parents might be worried." I sigh. As much as I don't want to leave, he's right. My parents are probably worried sick.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go," I say, leading the way to his car.

We're silent until we get inside the car. "As awful as this past day has been, it was so great at the same time," I say.

He looks up at me and smiles. "I couldn't agree more," he says, leaning in to kiss me. I lean in too, and then our lips meet, sending sparks through me again.

He starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, heading towards my house.

Page Break

* * *

"Beatrice, where were you?" She asks, running up to me and wrapping me in her arms. She pulls back and sees my face, I almost forgot about the big bruise covering most of it.

"What happened?" She looks at me worriedly, waiting for my answer.

I look over to Tobias, trying to find and answer. "A guy at school hurt her, but she got away before he could do anymore." I'm so glad he answered for me, even if he had to lie.

"Oh yes, the school called saying something happened with a boy named Eric." His name sends chills through my body, making me cringe. Tobias seems to notice because he places his arm across my shoulders.

"And who are you again?" She asks, motioning to Tobias.

"Oh sorry, my name is Four," he says, raising his hand for my mom to shake. She lifts her hand as well and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Four, but how do you know my daughter?"

"Well we are in a lot of the same classes, and I helped her get away from Eric. And I'm-" he pauses, looking at me as if to ask if it's ok to tell my mom about us. I nod. "And I'm her boyfriend."

A look of shock spreads across my mom's face, but then a look of happiness replaces it.

"Well I'm happy that Beatrice has found someone that makes her this happy, and can protect her." She says this and walks out of the living room. I can tell she does not completely agree with me dating Tobias, but I could care less. He means so much to me, I would date him even if she said I couldn't.

I look over at Tobias and give him a smile. He gives a small smile in return.

"Just give her some time, she will like you as much as I do," I say, reassuring him.

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

A/N Comment what you guys thought of the new chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tobias's POV

"Yeah, I hope you're right," I say, looking down. I can tell that Mrs. Prior is not very fond of me. I can only imagine what Mr. Prior's reaction will be. Good thing he had to leave earlier for a business trip.

I follow Tris upstairs, following her to her room. When I walk in, all I see is black. Black walls, black sheets, and black furniture.

"If I didn't know you, I would definitely think you were goth," I say to her truthfully.

"Yeah, I probably would too," she says, looking around her room.

"So, what should we do?" I ask her after a moment of silence.

"Um, well we could just chill on my bed for awhile and watch movies," she suggests.

"Sounds good to me." I go over and jump onto her bed.

"You better not break my bed," she says, jumping on the bed herself.

"I take that as an insult."

"Good, because it was meant to be one," she says while laughing.

I flash her a fake death glare, get up, and walk over to the stand where she keeps her movies. "Do you want to watch a horror movie?"

She looks at me and slowly answers yes. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," I promise, looking into her eyes.

"Well I sure hope so," she says, grinning.

I put in the movie and join her on the bed. Halfway through the movie she falls asleep on my chest. She gives me a kind of warmth that I could only get from her. I gently kiss her on the lips to wake her up. Her striking eyes flutter open, sitting up to return the kiss.

She pulls away and lays back down. "What time is it?" She asks. I look over to the clock, "Almost midnight," I reply. We should probably go to bed soon, because we still have school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about school," she says looking down, probably remembering Eric. "I just need to change first." She walks over to her closet and just picks out a large t-shirt.

"Can you close your eyes?" She asks. "Fine," I say, closing them, but only partly. I look to see her taking her shirt and jeans off. Now she is only in her bra and underwear. I can't help but want to be close to her and kiss her soft lips. I fight the urge and stay where I am.

She throws on her big t-shirt and comes over to me on the bed. "Do you want some clothes to change into? I'm sure Caleb would have something that fits you"

I shake my head, "No it's fine, I sleep in just my boxers," I say while smirking, Her eyes widen a little as I take off my shirt and pants.

"Like what you see?" I ask jokingly.

"Eh, I've seen better," she replies sarcastically.

I climb into bed next to her. "Whatever you say," I say, keeping the smirk on my face.

I close the gap between us, our lips meeting. I place my hands on her hips, and pull her on top of me. I play with the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it upwards.

She deepens the kiss, and I am about to pull her shirt over her head when she pulls away.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for this," she says, unsure.

"It's ok, if you want to wait, I want to wait."

She pauses. "Thank you," she says, looking down.

"Let's go to bed," I suggest. She nods and lays down on my chest.

"Goodnight Tobias."

"Goodnight Tris."

I fall asleep to her breathing on my chest.

Page Break

* * *

I wake up to soft lips on mine. I start to kiss back and open my eyes. Looking up, I see Tris with messy hair and tired eyes.

"Morning beautiful," I say, smiling at her.

She smiles back and starts kissing me again. "Morning. Let's go make some breakfast." She grabs my hand and guides me out of her room, down the stairs.

We walk in the kitchen and Tris starts taking out bowls and ingredients. "What are we making?"

"Pancakes," she responds.

I smile. "Well let's get started."

We start putting the ingredients into the bowl, but before we put the eggs in, I put my hand in the dry mix and walk over to Tris. "Hey Tris, how's it going?" I ask her.

She looks at me suspiciously, "Fine..."

"That's good." She slowly turns back to the bowl she's mixing, and I take that opportunity to take my hand covered in mix and slap her butt.

She lets out a squeal and I start laughing my head off. "What the hell?" That just makes me laugh even harder.  
All of a sudden, she takes a spoon, dipping it in the wet mix, and before I have time to react she flings it at me. "Now we're even," she says with a smile plastered on her face. She turns around and it's now that I see the big hand print of mix on her butt. I break out into an uncontrollable movement.

"What?" She asks, whipping her head around.

"Um, you got a little something right there," I say, pointing to her butt.

She turns around, trying to see her mix-covered butt. "Oh, you're gonna get it." Before I have time to react, she starts running at me. I try running away, but she jumps on my back, bringing us down to the ground. We start laughing our heads off.

I roll over, looking into her eyes. I can't help myself before I crash my lips into hers. She is shocked at first, but then returns the kiss. We lay there on the ground, kissing each other until I pull away. "We should probably get ready for school."

She grunts, "Yeah, I guess." She pushes herself off of me, bringing me up with her.

We go up to Tris's room and I sit on the bed while Tris finds some of Caleb's clothes for me to wear. She comes into the room and throws the clothes at my face. "Thanks so much," I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome," she says with a huge grin on her face.

After getting dressed, we head downstairs and clean the up the failed pancakes.

We get outside and jump into my car. We are both in a happy mood until Tris starts crying out of nowhere.

A/N Hey guys, comment what you think about the new chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tris's POV

I get into Tobias's car, in a happy mood, until I remember. I have to see Eric today. Breaking into tears, I collapse into Tobias's side.

The more I think about it, the more my heart breaks. I look up into his eyes, "I can't go. I can't go to school."

"Ok that's fine. Let's go inside." We both get out of the car and walk into my house.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

I barely am able to explain to him, "Eric."

He nods. "Ok, I'll go tell your mom, she'll understand." He turns around and walks down the hall to my mom's office.

I walk up to my room and lay on the bed. I know I can't run away forever, but I was not ready to deal with Eric today. Just thinking about his face sickens me.

Tobias soon comes upstairs. "Your mom said it was fine that you're staying home, but only for today."

"Ok, that's fine, I guess."

He climbs into bed and lays next to me. I place my head on his chest. "So what else are you thinking about?" He asks, with a look of concern on his face.

"I just-I don't ever want to see him again. Every time I think about him I get sick to my stomach," I pause. "I just don't want him to touch me again," I say quietly, barely audible.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. "Don't worry, I will never let him get close to you again." He kisses the top of my head.

I don't think I could have ever have gotten through this if it weren't for Tobias. He comforts me in a way that no one else ever could.

"What are you thinking about now?" He asks, this time with a smile on his face.

"You," I respond simply.

"What about me?" He asks, slightly laughing.

"Just how much you've helped me. I could never have gotten through this without you," I repeat my thoughts.

"No, you're the one that helped me."

"How?" I asked, confused.

"You make my life worth living. Before you came into my life, I felt like there was no reason to live, but now I know I have a reason."

"And what might that be?"

"You. I have to keep you safe and be here for you, every step of the way."

I look up into his eyes and a new feeling rises up inside me, _love._

I can't help myself before I crash my lips into his. Our kiss, filled with passion, goes on for an eternity. We lay there, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing passionately.

"I think I might love you Tris." I'm shocked by his words, but I can't help but feel happy.

A big smile spreads across my face before I respond. "I think I might love you too Tobias."

Our kiss turns from passion, to love.

I slowly pull away, smiling at him. "Let's do something fun," I say.

"Like what?" He asks curiously.

I think for a minute. "We should go to the beach." A look of shock spreads across his face.

"The beach? It's September! It would be freezing!"

"Exactly! It would be fun!"

He sighs, "Fine, if you want to." I jump off the bed and skip to my closet, deciding which bathing suit I should wear. I decide on a bright blue strapless bikini with white polka dots.

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"You can just borrow something from Caleb, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Ok, be back in a minute."

I take this time to quickly change into my bathing suit. I had my top on, but I barely have time to pull my bottoms on before Tobias walks in. His eyes widen, looking at my now barely-covered body.

"Sure, come in," I say sarcastically, adjusting my bottoms. He just stands there with his mouth open. "And you might want to close that mouth of yours, you're gonna catch flies."

He finally closes his mouth. "Sorry," he says as he walks over to me. "I like your bathing suit," he says quietly.

"Oh really," I say, stepping closer to him.

He stands in front of me, putting his hands on my bare hips. He leans down and places a kiss on my lips. He leans in close to my ear. "Yeah, I love it," he says slowly. He places his lips back on mine, picks me up, and sets me down on the bed.

Our kisses are filled with passion as we lay on my bed. He starts playing with the strap on my bathing suit, threatening to take it off.

I decide to play with him and slip right out from under him and stand up. "Let's go to the beach!" I yell while grabbing my cover-up and running out the door. I hear him grunt and he eventually comes after me.

"You're going to be the death of me," he says, finally catching up to me.

"I know," I say flashing him an evil grin.

We head to Tobias's car and start towards the beach.

A/N Comment what you think of the new chapter :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tobias's POV

We get in my car and start towards the beach. It only takes about ten minutes to get there. Tris jumps out of the car while grabbing her stuff.

We walk down the boardwalk until we get onto the empty beach. Picking a good spot, we put our towels down on the ground, and Tris takes off her cover-up, leaving her just in her strapless bikini.

"It's so peaceful when no one's here," she comments.

"Not for long," I say, walking over to her. She looks at me questioningly until I pick her up and start running towards the water.

"Tobias put me down! She screams.

"Nope," I say simply. Soon enough we are in the water and I throw her in. She resurfaces and looks pissed. I'm scared for a second.

"I. Hate. You." She glares at me.

"Love you too!" I respond jokingly.

She trudges through the water, making her way over to me. Then, she jumps on me, bringing me underwater. She's still clinging onto my chest, so I pull us out from under the water and look into her eyes.

"I love you," I say seriously.

The biggest smile spreads across her face. "I love you too."

I crash my lips to hers, removing the space between us. We kiss for several minutes before we walk back to our towels.

I look over at Tris and smile. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She notices me staring at her, "What?"

I pause. "You are just the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life."

She blushes a bright shade of red, "Thank you." I go over to her and pick her up. We sit on her towel, her on top of me. This moment could not get any better.

Page Break

* * *

Tris's POV

I wake up the next morning happy, thinking about the day I had yesterday with Tobias. He went back to his house yesterday, even though I tried to convince him not to. He said he would be fine, but I still worried.

My mind wanders and soon I'm thinking about Eric. I don't know how I'm going to face school today, but I know Tobias will keep me safe.

Finally I get up and take a quick shower. I get out and pick out my clothes-a black lacy shirt with black capris. After getting dressed, I quickly put on my clothes and run downstairs, skipping breakfast. I just want to get to school and see if Tobias is ok.

I hop in my car and quickly drive to school. My car comes to a stop as I pull into my usual parking spot. I turn if off and run inside the building. Looking around, I can't see him until I finally spot him at the end of the hallway, but something's not right.

There is a short girl that has long brown hair walking up behind Tobias. He's faced towards his locker, so he doesn't see her. She raises her head to his ear and whisper something that I can't hear. A smile spreads across his face and he quickly turns around and places his lips on his.

I don't know what to do. My heart is being more and more crushed every second I stand here. I let out a cry, and he seems to hear. He turns my way and his face looks completely shocked.

He tries to walk my way, but I take off running before he can get to me. Tears start streaming down my face, and I don't even try to stop them. I run through the halls, not knowing where to go. I haven't heard his steps for awhile so I start to slow down.

My legs decide to give out on me, so I collapse to the ground and lean against the wall. I place my head in my hands and think about what I saw. _Tobias kissing another girl. _

I just sit there for what seems like forever while still having tears coming out of my eyes. I hear footsteps coming towards me, but I try to ignore them, hoping I'm just imagining it. Apparently they were real because soon someone sits next to me, putting their hand on my back. I look up and am slightly shocked. Uriah.

He looks at me for a second before asking, "What happened? I saw you running and then Four trying to find you." He has a slight look of confusion on his face.

"He was kissing another girl," I respond quietly, not even knowing if he heard me.

His face changes from a look of confusion, to a look of anger. "What the hell! Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," I say quietly again. "He was my boyfriend, but I guess not anymore."

"I didn't know you guys were actually dating. I'm so sorry Tris." I start crying again and fall into Uriah's chest. He wraps his arms around me, comforting me.  
At least someone cares about me.

A/N Hey guys, hope you guys liked it :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tobias's POV

I walk into school excited to see Tris. I wanted to stay the night at her house, but I had to deal with my dad because the longer I stayed away from home, the worse the beating would be. Luckily when I got home he was already passed out on the couch, so I just went up to my room and went to bed.

I'm putting my books in my locker when I hear footsteps behind me. I ignore them until they come up behind me and whisper in my ear, "You look good today Tobias." I recognize the voice as Tris's so I turn around quickly and kiss her on the lips. She seems to be kissing differently today, but I don't think anything of it.

Suddenly I hear someone let out a cry, I break away and see Tris at the end of the hallway. I look back to the person kissing me, it wasn't Tris, it was just some obnoxious cheerleader. I try to walk over to Tris to explain, but before I can get to her she takes off running. I try to follow her, but fail, I can't find her anywhere.

I start getting worried. Tris justs saw me making out with a girl, but she doesn't know that I thought it was her. How could I be so stupid?

Still searching the halls, I start to hear crying from just around the corner. I slowly put my head out from behind the wall to see if it's her. I was right, but she is sitting on the ground crying into Uriah's chest. Jealousy hits me in the chest and I feel like I've been shot, but then again, Tris just saw me making out with some cheerleader. I can't watch her cry anymore, so I make myself turn back around and I start walking away.

I need to explain what happened, but she definitely does not want to talk to me. I have to make her understand, I love her too much to see her hurt like this.

The bell rings. I missed first period, so I know I have to go to second. I slowly make my way to class, already late. "Mr. Eaton, you're late."  
I let out a "sorry" and walk to my seat. The rest of class I spend thinking about her. I have no clue where she is or what she's thinking. All I want is to be by her side, my arms wrapped around her. Then I think about Uriah being there to comfort her, and how much I wanted to be there instead.

I can't believe I did that to her. I hate myself for it. My mind is so distracted that I don't hear the teacher calling my name. "Four. Four, are you there?"

I raise my head, "What?"

"Can you answer the question on the board?" I look up to the board. I can't even understand anything on it, maybe I should have payed attention. "Nope," I answer truthfully.

She gives me an annoyed look, but I just shrug it off and think about Tris for the rest of class.

Page Break

* * *

I'm dreading lunch more and more as I walk towards the lunch room. I walk to our table and don't see Tris or Uriah. I start thinking about where they could have gone. Maybe he just took her back home, but maybe he took her back to his house. I decide to text Uriah so I will stop stressing.

_me- Hey dude where are you?_

_Uriah- I took tris home, im on my way back_

_me- ok see you later_

_Uriah- bye_

I look up from my phone to find everyone at my table staring at me. Christina was the first to speak up, "Where's Tris and Uriah?"

"Uriah's dropping her off at her house," I say, avoiding eye contact.

"Why aren't you dropping her off?" She asks.

I wait a second. "Because I couldn't," I respond, starting to get annoyed.

"Why what happened?" Everyone stares at me with anticipation, but I just get up from the table. I hear them calling my name, but I just ignore them. I need to get out of here.

I decide that I just need to explain to Tris what happened, so I get in my car and start to drive to her house. I slowly walk up to the front door, not knowing what to expect.

After knocking on the door, I hear steps slowly making their way down the stairs. The door opens and reveals Uriah.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Look, I know I really hurt her, but I just need to explain what actually happened." I pause, looking for his reaction. "If she doesn't want me to stay, I'll leave right away," I say, trying to convince him.

He stares at me for a minute, deciding if he should let me in. "Ok, but just know that she has pretty much been crying ever since she saw you kissing that slut." He pauses. "Just be careful dude." With that he finally lets me in.

I slowly make my way up the stairs to her room. I open her door, making it creak slightly. She looks up, and it's now that I see her tear stained eyes, and the makeup stains down her cheeks. Her face has a mix of anger, hurt, and fear all at the same time.

A/N Comment what you guys think :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tris's POV

I thought I could handle school today, but I guess I was wrong. After seeing Tobias kissing that girl, something inside me broke, and I couldn't put it back together.

Uriah took me home because I just could not stay at school. I was so grateful that he was being so caring. Tobias used to be like that.

Once Uriah drops me off at my house, I ask him to stay for a little while so I don't break down crying again. He agrees and I walk him up to my room and we lay on my bed.

"So, what are you going to do with Tobias?" He asks.

I think for a second. "I'm not really sure. I mean I definitely don't want to be his girlfriend anymore, but I don't know if we could ever have a normal friendship again. It's going to be really hard seeing him in school and having to pretend that nothing happened."

He thinks about what I said. "Yeah that's understandable. I don't really think I could be good friends with him again either."

"Why? I don't want something that happened between him and I to mess up your friendship."

"No, I wouldn't want to be friends with a guy that just kisses some random girl while being with an amazing girl like you."

His words make me feel a little bit better. "Thank you so much Uriah. You seriously don't know how much you've helped me today. I really appreciate it."

He is about to respond when the doorbell rings. He gets up to answer it and makes his way towards the door. I hear it open and people talking, but I can't hear the voice well enough to recognize it.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and expecting Uriah, I look up to ask him who it was, but my question immediately gets answered. Tobias slowly opens the door and looks at me. The sadness in his eyes is clearly evident while he looks at my horrendous appearance.

"What do you want." I try to ask harshly, but my voice cracks, making it sound weak.

He waits a second before answering, "I need to explain." Well this ought to be good. I tell him to go on, and he starts explaining what happened.

"So I was just putting my stuff in my locker, waiting for you when someone came up behind me and whispered in my ear "You look good today Tobias" and I thought it was you and so I turned around and kissed her. I guess I was so excited to see you that I just imagined it was you." He pauses, "I am so sorry Tris. I never wanted to do any of this to you. I love you so much and I never meant for any of this to happen."  
I stare at him, not sure if I should believe him or not. I didn't realize until now that there were tears streaming down my face. He sits next to me on my bed, wrapping me in his arms. I'm tense at first, but then I relax, knowing it's Tobias. I want to forgive him so bad, but he really hurt me. He keeps on apologizing and I don't know what to do.

Before I know what I'm doing, I respond, "I forgive you." I shock myself with my answer and I want to take it back, but I also don't at the same time. I love the feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms, of being comforted by him.

He sighs a big sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for understanding. I would never do that to you on purpose." What he doesn't know is how much he actually hurt me. It killed me seeing him with that girl. And now that I think about it, it also hurts that he thought that random girl was me. I sigh and turn to Tobias. He has a slight grin, but I still have a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I pause for a second, not sure of what I should say. "I, I'm just still kind of hurt, even though I know you didn't do it on purpose. Seeing you kissing that girl really hurt me Tobias." I don't know why I just told him that. Now he is going to feel even worse.

His grin disappears from his face. "I know," he says, looking down. "You don't understand how sorry I am. I wish I could take it back, but I can't, and it kills me." His face matches with what he said, looking very dismal and mad at himself.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, I ask Tobias, "Well let's go watch a movie to get our minds off of things."

"Good idea," he says, but he is still distant and I can tell how sorry he feels.

I don't know why I forgave him so quickly, but I wished I hadn't.

A/N Comment what you guys thought :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tobias's POV

"Well let's go watch a movie to get our minds off of things," she suggests.

"Good idea," I respond.

Tris somehow forgave me, but I feel like she didn't mean it. She told me she still felt really hurt. I wish I could do something about it, but I can't. All I can do is be here for Tris and hope she actually forgives me soon.

I continue thinking about how bad I feel until Tris interrupts my thoughts. "Ok, although I'm still hurt, I just want to forget about the whole thing. I miss us being really close and having a lot of fun. I just want us to move past this and go back to the way that we were before everything happened."

Her words shock me at first, but then I can't help but feel happy. "I could not agree more," I respond truthfully.

She flashes me a quick smile before giving me a quick peck on the lips. I smile back at her and realize I do not want to watch this movie anymore. "Let's go do something more fun than this," I suggest.

"Like what?" She asks curiously.

"We should call the group and see if they want to go paint balling."

Her face lightens, "That would be so much fun! Let me go call the girls and you call the guys."

"Ok." I take out my phone and text each of them to see if they want to go paint balling with us. They all respond with some form of yes.

Tris comes into the room. "They all said yes, how about you?"

"Same here. Let's go get ready."

We head up the stairs and I quickly grab some clothes from Caleb's room. I walk into Tris's room to see her sliding her shirt on. I am still amazed by how she beautiful she is.

While putting her hair up, she asks me, "Are you ready?"

"If you're ready," I respond.

We make our way to my car and jump in.

Page Break

* * *

We finally arrive at the paint balling place and walk inside to see Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Will, Christina, and Lynn. We're immediately greeted by our group asking as questions.

"Where were you guys?" Christina asks.

"Yeah why did you leave lunch Four?" Will asks.

"And why couldn't you drop Tris off? Why did Uriah have to?" Zeke asks.

They all look at me, waiting to answer. I take a second and realize I'm going to have to answer them. I start off by telling them the story of me kissing the annoying cheerleader. "Then Uriah dropped Tris off and I was too mad to answer your questions so I just left, and I just had to explain to Tris what actually happened." I look over at her to see her eyes are slightly glossy because of me, reminding her of what happened. "So I went to her house to explain and we finally got everything worked out." I look at them waiting for their responses. I expect them to be mad at me, but they're not.

"Well if Tris forgives you, then I guess I do too," says Christina. They all nod.

"Ok, well let's get this game started!" Tris exclaims.

Everyone cheers and runs over to the equipment station. "Oh and to make this more interesting, we're adding capture the flag to the game," Zeke says. Everyone nods. We all grab the necessities and make our way to the arena.

"So, what are teams," Zeke asks.

"I say it should be me Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn vs. Tris, Four, Shauna, and Zeke," Christina suggests.

"Sounds good to me," I respond. Everyone agrees and we step into the biggest paintball arena I have ever seen in my life. This ought to be interesting.

The two teams split up and take their sides. My team huddles up, trying to make a plan.

"So what should we do?" Shauna asks.

"Well since this place is huge, I think that we have to get a higher vantage point so we can see where they're hiding their flag," Tris suggests.

"Good idea," I tell her.

"Ok, so how about you two go climb that structure," Zeke suggests, pointing to a tall structure close by. "Shauna and I will go hide our flag over there," he says, pointing to a smaller structure, much like the large one.

"Ok, sounds good to me. Let's do this," I say. With that, Tris and I make our way to the large structure, while Zeke and Shauna make their way to the other one.

Tris starts the dissent up the tall structure, me following close behind. I don't realize how far up we actually are until we get about half way. My breathing starts turning into deep heaves and Tris notices.

"Are you ok," she asks, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, it's just, this is a little high up," I say, looking down.

"You're scared of heights? Why did you come up here?"

"Well I couldn't just let you come up here by yourself."

She lets out a quiet laugh, "Fine, let's just keep moving, we don't have much more to go," she says as she continues climbing.

I'm a couple of rungs behind Tris when the rung she's standing on breaks, leaving only her arms for support.

"Tobias!" She shrieks.

I push my fear to the back of my mind and start climbing the rungs to get to her. I secure my feet on to a rung and call out to Tris, "Tris, you're going to have to trust me. I'm going to need you to jump."

Her eyes widen, but she knows this is the only way to get down. "Ok," she responds, her voice shaky.

I count back from three, "Ok, three, two, one." She releases her arms from the rung and falls through the air before falling right into my arms. She lets out a sigh of relief and then a small chuckle.

"Why are you laughing? You could've just died!" I tell her.

"Yeah, but I didn't," she responds with a smile. We stare into each others eyes until our lips connect. We stay like that for some time before she breaks away. "Let's go get their flag."

"But we don't know where it is. We didn't get to the top yet."

"Well, before I slipped I caught a glimpse of it over there," she says, pointing to what looks like an old surf shop.

"Well I stand corrected. Let's go get 'em."

A/N I thought I would give you guys a long chapter to make up for not updating yesterday. Hope you guys liked it :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tris's POV

"Well I stand corrected. Let's go get 'em." We make our way down the rest of the structure and onto the ground. We start jogging to the spot that I saw them.

"Ok, what's our plan?" Tobias asked.

"Um, well I think you should start shooting at them while I try to discreetly get the flag." Just as I suggest this, Christina and Will jump out of nowhere and start shooting at us. Good thing they have bad aim, because it gave us enough time to jump behind a small wall. "On three," Tobias says, and I nod. "One, two, three."

We jump out from behind the wall and start shooting at them. They start firing back, but I hit Chris before she can hit me. I run behind the wall again while Tobias is shooting at Will. I'm about to stand back up to cover him, but he shoots Will right at his heart just as I'm getting up.

I walk over to him and give him a high five. "Nice shot," I say winking at him. Before he has time to respond, Uriah and Marlene come out of nowhere and start shooting at us. We run behind the wall again. We are about to start shooting when Zeke and Shauna come out and start shooting as well. They get Marlene out quickly, but Uriah runs away before we can get him.

I look over and see that Zeke has a green splatter on his shirt. "Looks like it's just me Tobias and Shauna," I say, gesturing to Zeke's shirt. He looks down and realizes he got hit. "Crap," he mumbles before walking away.

"Ok, so Tris you should go back there," Tobias says, gesturing to behind the surf shop, "and try to get the flag while Shauna and I distract them."

"Good idea, let's go," responds Shauna.

I start quietly jogging up to behind the shop. I start to hear shots going off, so I take that as my cue. Running around to the front, I quickly spot the flag and make a run for it. Shots are being fired at me, but none of them hit me. For some reason the shots stop and I reach for the flag, grabbing it in my hand.

I hold it up and start cheering. I look over and find Uriah, Lynn, and Shauna all got out. Tobias runs over to me and picks me up. "We won!" He starts cheering. I'm sitting on his shoulder while everyone runs over to us.

"That was a lucky shot Four," Uriah complains.

"Well we won so I could care less," he says, looking at me. He takes me down from his shoulder and starts kissing me.

"NO PDA!" screams Lynn. We pull apart, laughing.

"Well, let's go get some dauntless cake!" cheers Tobias. Everyone nods or cheers in agreement.

Page Break

* * *

When everyone arrives at the diner, we pick our seats and sit down.

"So, are you guys gonna reschedule that party you were gonna throw today?" Christina asks while pointing to Uriah and Zeke.

"Oh yeah, we'll probably move it to next Friday since, you know, everything that happened," Zeke responds. I start thinking about what Eric did, and about Tobias, but I just push those thoughts to the back of my mind. I don't want to focus on all of the crap I went through.

"Ok good, and I hope you know I'm still doing your hair and makeup for the party," Christina says to me. I sigh in response, but I know that I have no choice.

The waiter comes over and asks us what we want. "Dauntless cake!" Uriah practically screams. We all break out in laughter. "You're so stupid," Lynn says while slapping the back of his head. We start laughing even harder and soon I'm holding my stomach from laughing so hard.

The waiter brings the cake over and we finally settle down.

Right when she leaves, we all dive into the cake. I look over and see Uriah with cake smothered around his mouth. "Um, Uriah, you got a little something going on right there," I tell him while pointing to his face. Everyone lifts their face from the cake to look at Uriah and they break out in laughter.

We sit there laughing for several minutes until Uriah finally gives up trying to lick the cake off and gets a napkin.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay, I should probably head home," Shauna says while wiping her face for any leftover cake.

"I'll drive you," offers Zeke while getting up.

They walk out together and soon Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Lynn follow.

"Well I guess that just leaves you and I," Tobias says.

"I guess you'd be right," I say with a smile.

"So, do you want to stay here or do something else?"

I think for a moment before answering, "I think we should go home then go for a walk."

He nods and then calls the waiter over to pay for the check.

Page Break

* * *

When we get back to my house, I run inside to tell my mom that Tobias and I are going for a walk. I walk back outside and see him turned around, waiting for me. I decide I'm going to sneak up on him, so I quietly start walking over to him. When I'm right behind him I jump on his back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" He says before turning his head, noticing it's me. He starts laughing, "You scared me."

"Good," I say, still laying on top of him.

We lay there for a few moments before Tobias breaks the silence. "So, are we gonna go on a walk or just lay here the whole time?"

"Eh, I'm good here," I reply sarcastically.

He laughs while standing up, carrying me with him. He throws me over his shoulder and starts walking down my street.

"Put me down!" I yell.

"Never," he says with a smug smile on his face. I try punching his back and kicking me feet, but nothing works. Eventually I give up and just relax on his shoulder. Only then does he decide to put me down.

"Finally," I say, glaring at him.

We walk in a comfortable silence for some time before Tobias takes my hand in his, lacing his fingers with mine. I look up at him and smile.

"I love you," he says.

My smile grows even bigger. "I love you too."

He stops abruptly and turns to me. "What?" I ask him, confused.

He just looks at me before crashing his lips into mine. I'm shocked at first, but I lean into the kiss. We stand there for some time, kissing, enjoying each other, before Tobias pulls away.

"We should probably head home."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

He laces his fingers back into mine, and I can't help but feel happiness. In this moment I don't care what happened at all between us.

All I care about is how much I love Tobias.

A/N So I'll probably start updating every other day now because I just don't have a lot of time to write. Anyways, comment what you guys think :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N I'm just gonna skip to Friday the day of the party to make things easier.

Tobias's POV

I wake up with Tris in my arms. Her mouth hangs open while some of her hair is caught in it. I laugh and start taking her hair out of her mouth while smoothing it down. She stirs a bit before finally opening her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," I say to her.

A smile appears on her lips, "Good morning handsome." I give her a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the bed to take a shower. I hop in and only spend about five minutes in there before I get out. I walk out of the bathroom to the closet. I've slept here so often that part of her closet now holds some of my clothes.

"You can go now," I say to Tris who is just laying on the bed looking at me.

"Who says I want to," she responds while walking over to me. She wraps her hands around my waist and rests her head on my back.

"As much as I would love to stay like this, you should probably go shower so we're not late."

She sighs, "Fine." She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. I turn back around and pick out a black t-shirt and a black hoodie. I also throw on my favorite pair of black jeans.

Right as I pull them on, Tris walks out of the bathroom with only a towel. I look at her and she blushes immediately.

"Um, I forgot my clothes," she explains while walking to the closet. She has her back turned to me but I go over to her and turn her around. I gently place my lips on hers, but she pulls back soon after, turning back around.

"Just let me get some clothes on first." She walks back into the bathroom and closes the door.

I get my pair of Nike's and lace them up. She soon comes out of the bathroom with a laced black tanktop and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans.

"Ready?" She asks.

"If you are," I respond.

We drive to school and when we pull up to the parking lot, we see all of our friends standing next to Zeke's car. We get out and walk up to them.

"What's up guys?" I ask.

They all turn to me as if debating whether or not to tell me. "Nothing," they all say in unison.

I turn to Tris and see she has the same confused face as me. I just shrug it off and start a normal conversation.

"So, are you guys excited for the party tonight?" I get a chorus of cheers in response.

"It's going to be awesome!" cheers Uriah.

"OH MY GOD!" Christina practically screams in my ear.

"What?" we all ask annoyed.

"All of the girls have to go shopping!" All of the girls groan except for Christina and Marlene.

"Oh great," I hear Tris mumble. I give her a small laugh and she sends me a death glare. That just makes me laugh harder.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to class," Tris says, avoiding talking about shopping.

"Ugh fine, but we're going shopping right after school!" Christina says before running away to our first class.

Tris sighs again before walking to class.

Page Break

* * *

(Skip to after school)

I hop in my car after school and drive to Zeke and Uriah's house to help set up. I arrive quickly and walk in, not bothering to knock.

"Zeke?" I yell out.

"In here!" I hear come from the kitchen.

I walk in and see the counter covered in soda and alcohol. Well this is going to be an interesting party.

"Why is there so much alcohol?" I ask.

"What's a party with no alcohol?" Uriah answers while laughing.

I just laugh with him and shake my head.

"Well let's set up," Zeke suggests. "Ok, first we have to move the couches to make the dance floor," he says while walking over to the living room.

We push them against the wall, creating a dance floor.

"Ok, next are the speakers," Zeke says.

We walk to the storage closet and find the speakers. It takes all three of us to pick just one of them up, but we eventually take both of them out to the living room and set them up. We also set up the mini dj station in the corner of the room.

"Ok, next is all of the fragile stuff that is going in the storage closet."

We all take different rooms, take all of the fragile decorations down, and put them in the storage closet.

"Last thing is setting up all the food and drinks," Zeke says while walking into the kitchen. He takes out huge bags of chips and sets them on the counter.

I grab containers and put the chips in them, placing them on the table against the wall in the living room. Then Zeke and Uriah walk in with arms full of drinks. They place them on the table with cups to accompany them.

We stand back and look at the living room, now transformed into a dance floor. As we stand there admiring our work, we remember that we have to get ready.

We all run upstairs and quickly change into our outfits. I wear a black button up shirt with my nice pair of black jeans.

As soon as I'm done getting ready, the doorbell rings, signaling the people are already arriving. I go down and open the door for a huge group of people and start the music.

There are already a ton of people here, but I'm only thinking about one, Tris. I can't wait to see how beautiful she will look.

My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell. I walk over and open it, suddenly amazed.

A/N Sorry if that was boring, the next chapter will be better :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tris's POV

Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and I all pile into Christina's car. I really don't want to go, but I guess I have no way out of this now.

We finally arrive at the mall and Chris cheers for joy. "Let's go!"

I just sigh and walk to the first store, barely looking at the clothes. Chris notices me not looking for any dresses and decides to look for me. Within five minutes, my arms are full of dresses and I'm being pushed into the dressing room.

One by one I try them on, walking out to show Christina. So far they have all been no's, until I try on a pastel purple dress that goes to about mid-thigh. It has one shoulder and has some lace on the top. I love it already.

I walk out of the dressing room and Christina practically screams, earning some stares from the other people in the store. "OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT!" I laugh at her enthusiasm, but I really do love the dress.

After changing out of it, I run over to the cash register and buy it, returning to the other girls. They already found their outfits and were now looking for jewelry. I start looking and decide on a pair of diamond earrings. Christina offers to pay, and I don't decline.

We leave the store, but Christina just leads us into another one. I look up and see rows and rows of shoes. "Wow," I whisper under my breath. This is the biggest shoe store I have ever seen.

The other girls surprisingly find their shoes quickly. I eventually find a pair of black high heels that must be four inches high.

"Finally we're done!" I cheer while walking towards the exit.

"Oh, not yet!" Christina says while dragging me to yet another store. I look up to the sign and see 'Victoria's Secret'.

"Oh, no, no, god no," I say, trying to convince her not to drag me in.

"Oh stop. We're going in there no matter what you say," she explains while still dragging me.

I sigh loudly but stop resisting. Chris looks through the racks for me because I refused to look, and soon she's putting ten pairs of bras and underwear in my arms. She shoves me in the direction of the changing rooms to try them on. Luckily, I don't have to try these on for her so I just decide on the first pair; a black bra and underwear with purple polka dots.

I walk back out and go to the cash register. The other girls finish and we finally leave the mall. Soon enough we're at Chris's house.

We all walk up stairs and lay our dresses on Chris's bed while she starts setting up the curling irons, straighteners, and makeup.

"Ok, so everyone can take a mirror, but Tris I'm going to be doing your hair and makeup," Christina explains.

"Why are you only doing mine?" I ask.

"Because you need the most help."

"Wow, that makes me feel great," I mutter to myself.

"Just come over here," she says while pointing to a chair.

I sigh while walking over to the chair and plop myself into the seat. I just sit there while Christina gets to work.

Page Break

* * *

I stand in front of the mirror and am completely shocked. The girl standing before me looks nothing like me, being absolutely beautiful.

Christina curled my hair and pulled the sides of my hair back, away from my face. For my makeup she put on a light purple eyeshadow to match my dress, black eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss. My purple dress seems to fit even better now and I matched them with my black high heels.

As I'm admiring myself, Christina yells to all of us, "We have to leave!" We all grab our bags while making our way to the car.

We drive for about ten minutes before arriving at Zeke and Uriah's house. We walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. The door opens, revealing Tobias. His mouth practically drops to the ground when he sees me.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Lynn jokes. All the girls laugh with her before walking into the house, leaving just Tobias and I.

"You look beautiful," he says, still shocked.

I blush, "Thank you, you look very handsome."

He smiles and puts his arm around my waist while guiding me through the house. I see almost everyone dancing on the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Tobias asks me.

"Of course," I respond. He leads me to the dance floor with his arm still around my waist.

We get to the middle of the dance floor and I turn my body against his while swaying my hips. He takes my arm and twirls me around. I smile and put my arms in the air, singing to the music. Somehow, even with my heels, I am able to dance and jump up and down.

After some time though, my feet start to hurt. "Do you want to get a drink?" I yell to Tobias over the music.

"Sure," he yells back.

We make our way to the corner of the room and I get a can of soda while Tobias gets a beer. We walk over to the couch while sipping our drinks.  
"Are you having fun tonight?" he asks me.

"How could I not when I'm spending it with you?" I respond smiling.

He smiles back and leans forward to kiss me. I lean in too and soon it's just us, no music, no people, just us.

We continue kissing until I hear Zeke yell, "IF YOU ARE NOT IN MY GROUP, THEN GET OUT!"

"Well that's one way to get people to leave," I say to Tobias while chuckling.

"He does this every party," he explains. I just shake my head before weaving through the crowd to the rest of my group, Tobias following.

We wait until everyone leaves before deciding to go to the basement and play truth or dare. I sit in between Tobias and Christina.

"So, who should go first?" Lynn asks.

Uriah's hand shoots up before yelling, "ME, ME!" We all laugh at him before he continues, "Hmm, who should be my first victim?"

He looks all around the circle before his eyes land on me. "Tris, truth or dare?"

A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was kinda busy. Anyways, comment any good truth or dare ideas that I could do :)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tobias's POV

"Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

She thinks a minute before answering, "Dare."

Uriah looks like he's trying to think of the worst dare possible. He looks around to everyone except for Tris and I and nods at them. "I dare you...to kiss Zeke for one minute," he says with a smirk.

My heart drops. He knows that we're dating, so why would he do this to me. Tris realizes she has to do the dare because she's only in her dress, so she reluctantly walked over to Zeke. She leaned forward as did he, and they started making out.

I couldn't bare to watch it after a few seconds, so I looked at the ground. I start thinking, and I realize, this is exactly how Tris felt when I kissed that cheerleader. I don't know how I could have done this to her, but then again, why is she doing this to me?

I realize that this must have been what they were planning this morning; to get back at me for kissing the cheerleader. I hate all of them right now.

The kiss seems to go on for an eternity before Uriah says they're done. Tris walks back over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm sorry," she mumbles into my side.

"It's ok," I say, only half meaning what I said.

"Tris, it's your turn," Uriah says.  
"Um, Four, truth or dare?" she asks while looking up at me.

I think about it before answering, "Dare."

A devilish grin appears on her face. "I dare you to jump in the pool."

It's not that hard of a dare, so I decide to do it. I stand up and go out the sliding door that leads to the deck, everyone following.

I take off my shirt and shoes before jumping right in. As I come up from the water I turn around to see everyone running inside and locking the door. Great.

I get out of the pool freezing, and walk over to the door. Sure enough, the door is locked. I walk around the house to check all of the door, and of course those are locked too. I finally find a window that isn't locked, and I climb in.

I make my way to the basement and they all break out in laughter at my shivering. I look over at Tris and see she is laughing hardest of all. I walk over to her and pick her up, throwing over her over my shoulder. She squeals which makes me laugh.

I spin her around a few times before setting her down on the ground. She sways around a little bit because she is dizzy, causing her to lean on me for support. She then realizes that I'm still wet and cold, but before she can move away, I pull her into a big hug, making her wet as well.

I finally let her go and she frowns at me, but I just laugh.

We finally get back to the game. "Uriah, truth or dare," I say. He looks a bit scared, but answers "Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Zeke yells, imitating Uriah.

"Have you and Marlene done it yet?" I ask casually with a grin on my face.

Both of their faces turn bright red. He mumbles a yes, but it's barely audible and I just want to embarrass him more. "What was that?" I ask while cupping my hand to my ear.

"I said yes!" he yells at me, making him turn even more red. We all start laughing at his embarrassment.

"Ok, Christina, truth or dare?"

She thinks about it for a minute before answering, "Dare."

"Hmm, I dare you to rate all of the guys here based on their looks," he says with a smirk.

"Alright. Uriah, is a 5,"

"I'm hurt," he says with a hand over his heart.

She just shakes her head before continuing, "Zeke is a 6.5, Four is an 8, and Will you're a 10," she says while smiling at Will.

"Well if I'm a 10, then you must be 100," Will says to Christina. They both look at each other before leaning in and start kissing.

"Get a room," Lynn complains.

"Yeah seriously, let's get on with the game," I say.

"Ok, Tris, truth or dare?"

"Ugh why me again? I guess dare," I respond.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

"Easy," I say while taking Tobias's hand. I lead him to the closest closet and close the door. I barely have time to say anything before Tobias crashes his lips to mine. I kiss back and it turns into a full blown make-out session.

The door suddenly swings open, revealing the whole group standing there. I just look at Tobias and start laughing. He laughs with me while we walk back to the room.

"So, Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

"Oh shut it," Lynn says to Uriah while throwing a pillow at his face.

"Anyways, Zeke, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

He thinks about this for a moment before his face turns slightly red. "Well, when I was younger, I guess you could say I didn't really like clothes, so one day I just stripped and ran outside naked. I was running around my neighborhood for ten minutes before my mom came and got me."

There is a moment of silence before we all break out into laughter. "What..is..wrong..with..you!" Shauna says between laughs.

"Don't judge me. I was a strange child!" Zeke explains.

"Yeah, it didn't wear off," Uriah mumbles. Zeke punches him in the arm which causes us to laugh even harder.

"Ok, let's keep on going. Tris, truth or dare?"

"Why me? All you guys suck. Truth," she says annoyed.

"What is your biggest secret?" Zeke asks with a smirk.

She thinks for a minute before slipping off her dress. I can tell she feels uncomfortable so I take her hand. She looks at me and smiles.

"Well I'm tired, so let's stop this," Christina says.

"Yeah, Shauna you can sleep with me, Marlene with Uriah, Will and Christina can sleep on the couch, Four and Tris can take the guest room, and Lynn, you can sleep wherever," Zeke says.

We all nod in agreement before Tris gets up and puts her dress back on. I take her hand and guide her to the guest room. I close the door behind me while Tris sits on the bed. I sit down next to her and look at her.

"So, what was your big secret you didn't want to tell anyone?" I ask her.

She stiffens at my question and squeezes my hand. Her eyes gloss over a bit, and I starting to become anxious for her answer.

A/N Comment what you think of the chapter :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Tris's POV

"So, what was your big secret you didn't want to tell anyone?" I stiffen at his question, barely noticing my squeezing his hand. My eyes start to gloss over thinking about it.

Should I tell him?

"Please tell me," he pleads.

I think about this for a moment. I feel like I should tell him, but I don't want to go through that pain again.

Tobias must see my conflict because he places his fingers on my chin, lifting my head to look into his eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

I nod in response, but it doesn't seem like a good enough answer for him. "I want you to trust me with anything, whether it's serious or not." I stare into his eyes and I know that I have to tell him.

"Have you ever wondered why I don't get along with Caleb and my parents?" I pause, looking at him. "They're not my real family."

My eyes start to water even more, thinking about the reason. Tobias looks at me with a questioning look. "What happened to your real family?" he asks carefully, trying not to push me.

I close my eyes, thinking about the memory.

_I walk into my house and am suddenly hit over the head. I black out while laying there on the floor. _

_When I finally wake up, I am still laying on the floor, but now I hear crying from the other room. I slowly stand up, being careful not to hurt my head. _

_I eventually make my way to the living room and I let a scream escape from my lips. Before me stands a hooded man with a gun in his hands, pointed at my parents. The man immediately turns the gun towards me when he hears my scream. _

"_KNEEL ON THE GROUND, AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" he screams at me. I do as told and look at him. "Who are you?" I ask, sounding scared. _

"_Someone you don't want to know," he responds while walking over to me. "Stand up."_

_I immediately stand up, not wanting to get shot. "What do you want? We have money, we will give you all we have, just don't hurt us!" my father pleads._

"_I want you to kill them," he says calmly to me. _

"_What!?" I exclaim. My parents are now sobbing while trying to convince him to take our money._

"_I don't want your damn money!" he yells at them. "I want her to kill both of you."_

"_Why? Why do you want me to kill them so bad? Why don't you just kill us all now?" I question him. _

_He stalks over to me, training the gun on me. He leans in next to my ear. "Because I want you to suffer," he whispers in my ear. It immediately sends chills down my body. I am now terrified. _

"_I won't do it," I say, trying not to sounds scared._

"_Oh yes you will, because if you don't, I will slowly torture all three of you, making it as painful as possible," he responds with a smirk plastered across his face. _

_I shudder at the thought of my parents being tortured. They are such selfless people; they don't deserve this. _

"_Well what are you going to do with me?" I ask him. _

_His smirk grows bigger. "Well, I was thinking I could have a little fun with you first, and then I would let you go."_

_I could care less what he does to me, but I could not bare to see my parents suffer. I could never kill them either though._

_My mom somehow sees my conflict and says to me through sobs, "It's ok honey. Do what you think is right." Even when she is tied to a chair and is being held at gunpoint, she is still thinking of me before herself. _

_Before I could give the man an answer, he takes a knife from out of his pocket. He goes to my mom first and stands over her. "This is only going to hurt a lot," he says while smirking. He then takes the knife and deeply slices her thigh._

_My mom lets out a blood curdling scream. He just laughs and places the knife on the other thigh, repeating the same thing. _

"_OK OK I'LL DO IT!" I yell, not able to bear it anymore. He smiles at me and hands me the gun. _

"_Try any funny business and I'll slit your throat," he threatens while placing his knife to my throat. _

_I just slightly nod while slowly raising the gun. I close my eyes and point the gun to my mother, not thinking about what I'm actually doing. "I'm sorry" I whisper to her before pulling the trigger._

_I slightly open my eyes, but only to aim the gun at my dad. I close them again before I can see my dad's reaction, or my mom's lifeless body. I pulled the trigger again before dropping it and running out of the room._

_I collapse to the ground and start sobbing. Tears are flooding my eyes and I can't even see clearly. Right now all I can think of is the quick glance I took at my mother's body before running out. _

_After several minutes, the man comes in again. "Sorry to interrupt your pity party, but I still get to have my fun with you," he says with a devilish smirk. _

_I almost throw up at his comment, but before I can, he comes forward and smashes his lips into mine. I do not kiss back, but he doesn't seem to care. _

_He starts pulling up my shirt and I know I have no other choice, so I don't try to stop him. _

_Time lapse_

_After he was done with me, he hit me over the head with the butt of the gun, knocking me out again. I was out before I even hit the ground._

_When I woke up, I immediately called the police, but then I realized, my parents are laying dead on the living room floor right now, and it's all because of me._

_I slowly walk over to the living room and upon seeing my lifeless parents, break out crying again. This time, I am not interrupted so I just sit there, crying for what seems like an hour before the doorbell rings. _

_I slowly stand up and open the door. Before me stands three policemen. They see me continuing to cry, so one leads me outside while the others go into my house. _

_He starts asking me questions and I end up telling him everything that happened. _

I look up at Tobias, looking for his reaction. I expect to see a look of disgust or hate, but all he does is wrap his arms around me, protecting me.

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated for like ever :( but please comment what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tobias's POV

Tris looks up at me after telling her story, and all I do is wrap my arms around her.

"How do you not think of me as some monster for killing my parents?" Tris asks, tears still staining her eyes.

"I could never think of you as a monster, and it's not like you just decided one day to kill your parents. You chose to do that so they wouldn't be tortured. That's a brave choice that you decided and you should not feel any guilt from it."

"I know, but I still killed them. I didn't even try to stop the guy," Tris said, sadness dripping from every word.

"You couldn't have done anything. He had a knife to your throat. If you even turned around you would be dead. It isn't your fault," I plead.

"I still could have tried. My parents died because of me and I didn't do anything about it." She lets another tear escape from her eye.

I release from the hug and look straight into her eyes. "Ok, listen. You could not have done anything to stop it, no matter how much you think you could have. Your parents loved you so much and still love you. I know for a fact that they would want you to live this life rather than they. They would want you to live a long and happy life, even if it meant that they couldn't be here to see it." I look at her a little longer before pulling her into another hug and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too." We pull apart slightly and she stands on the tips of her toes to give me one last kiss before getting in the bed. I crawl in next to her and place an arm around her waist.

"Good night Tris."

"Good night Tobias."

Page Break

* * *

I wake to the smell of bacon and realize Tris isn't next to me. I panic slightly before realizing she is most likely in the kitchen making breakfast.

I eventually make my way out of bed and into the kitchen. Tris stands there alongside Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. Once Tris realizes I'm there, she turns around. I am instantly reminded of the time we tried to make pancakes, but ended up getting it all over ourselves.

A confused look appears on her face. "What?" This causes me to laugh even harder.

"You have flower all over yourself."

Her face blushes slightly while she's trying to get all of the mix off. "Better?" she asks. I smile while shaking my head. "Come here." She obeys and walks over to me. I start wiping all of the mix off.

"How do you manage to cover yourself with mix everytime you make pancakes?"

She just glares at me and returns to cooking with the girls. I'm glad she isn't still upset about last night. I was worried that I would have to convince her every day that it wasn't her fault.

The rest of the guys finally make their way downstairs just in time for breakfast to be ready.

"I love you guys so much," Zeke says while eyeing all the food.

"I'm guessing that was a thank you, so you're welcome," Shauna responds.

Zeke smiles at her before rushing to the food, a plate in hand. He grabs a handful of bacon and drops it onto his plate.

"You better share that!" Uriah yells.

"We'll see," he responds, already stuffing half of it in his face.

Everyone gets food and sits at the table. "So, what should we do today?" Christina asks.

Page Break

* * *

"Come on Four, you're taking too long!" Tris yells to me. I jokingly glare at her before dragging the rest of the stuff to our spot. For some reason, we decided on going to the beach, in the winter.

I finally make it over to everyone and see they're already getting ready to go into the water. I set the stuff down and take off my shirt. I see Tris is already finished so I take her hand and run into the water. Immediately a shock of bitter cold goes through me. My whole body is quickly covered in goosebumps and I turn to Tris and realize she has the same. Before I have time to chicken out, she pulls me underwater.

I quickly resurface and turn to Tris. "I hate you," I say glaring at her.

"Oh you love me," she says grinning at me.

"Yeah, maybe, but I definitely do not like this water so can we please get out now?"

She heaves a big sigh, "Fine!" She takes my hand while leading me out of the water. "Baby," she mumbles barely audibly.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing," she says, letting go of my hand and running back to our stuff. I just shake my head at her while slowly making my way over to everyone else.

"How's the water?" Uriah asks.

"It's great! A lot warmer than I expected," Tris answered for me. I look up and she winks at me.

"Yeah it actually feels great," I add.

Uriah gets up and takes Marlene's hand. "Well let's go then!" he exclaims.

They run into the water and immediately tense. They quickly get out of the water and run towards us, looking angry. "You guys totally lied!" Marlene says.

"Maybe," Tris responds while grinning.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that!" Uriah yells. Before she can do anything, he runs over to Tris and throws her over his shoulder. She tries slapping his back and kicking, but it's no use. He runs to the water and throws her in. He quickly runs back to us while she resurfaces.

A look of pure anger spreads onto her face. She quickly gets out of the water and slowly walks back to us, glaring at Uriah the whole time.

He tries to hide behind me, but I push him forward just in time for Tris to jump onto him and take him to the ground.

She pins him down for a whole minute, not saying anything, just glaring at him. He seems to have gotten the message so he just lays there silently, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Say you're sorry," she finally says.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Louder!" she yells back.

"I'm sorry!"

"Good, now make me a sandwich," she orders.

"What? I'm not maki-" he is interrupted with yelling coming from the parking lot. Then comes a slap. We all look around at each other before realizing Zeke and Shauna aren't here.

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating in literally forever. I had no idea where to go with this story, but no I do, so I should be updating more often. Comment/review what you think will happen :)**


End file.
